


Labor

by elenam



Series: A to Z [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: The birth of Wyatt and Lucy’s first daughter.





	Labor

**Author's Note:**

> L is for Labor! I had some difficulties with that story, but I still did my best. I hope you’ll enjoy it like the others! Don’t forget to leave a comment; it always encourages me so much!

There had been many stressful moments in Wyatt’s life; the day he went on his first real mission with Delta Force, the day he asked Jessica to marry him, the day he first climbed into a time travel machine, the day he finally met the infamous Amy after they got her back, the day he said “I do” to Lucy in front of all their friends and family members.

But it seemed like everything paled in comparison to the level of stress he was feeling right now.

His life was about to change irrevocably. For the better, yes, but it was still a big change. A change he was ready for, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful. Especially when he thought about everything that could go wrong in those crucial hours to come.

He had known something was wrong all day long. Lucy was not comfortable, she kept moving without finding a satisfying position. She paced and sighed, but kept saying that she was alright, just a little uncomfortable like she was every day since the beginning of the ninth month.

But at night, when she winced and let out a cry of pain while simply laying on her back, he had enough of it and thought it was time to stop pretending. 

With an unusual firm tone he had announced he was taking her to the hospital and that Amy was joining them there, end of discussion. When Lucy didn’t protest, but simply followed, taking the duffel bag that had been ready for two months now, resting by the door and ready to be picked up, he knew that he had made the right decision by insisting.

He was even more sure of his decision when Lucy let out a small cry of surprise while they were waiting at a red light on their way to the hospital and he dropped his gaze only to see the seat car all wet. Her water had broken and their baby girl was coming. They were about to meet their little Charlotte.

And it was stressful. They had arrived at the hospital 6 hours ago and he knew Lucy had been in pain a long part of the day. So that meant she had been in labor for a while, but the doctor had just passed by and told them they still had a long way to go. She said it was normal for a first child. 

As much as Wyatt knew it was normal and that thousands of women went through that every day, he still felt bad seeing Lucy suffer like that. He knew it was a necessary pain to be gifted with their precious baby girl, but it didn’t mean he liked it. She had refused pain medication, preferring a fully natural birth and he admired her even more than he already did.

He had left her with Amy for a moment minutes ago. He needed something to eat and a breath of fresh air to calm the whirlwind of emotions going through his head; the stress, the anticipation, the fear of being a bad father. That was a fear that had been plaguing him ever since he and Lucy had decided about starting a family. He had had a poor father figure and he feared he would make the same mistakes. He didn’t want to make a child go through what he had.

He was lucky to have Lucy by his side, reminding him that he still had his grandpa Sherwin as a role model and that she’d always be there. Plus, she had told him that she would have never said yes to him if she had thought for a second that he’d be a lousy father. So there was stress yes, but he knew that with Lucy by his side he could do anything. He could be a father. And he was going to be a father, it was only a matter of hours.

Full of confidence, he returned to his wife and stayed by her side for the remaining 5 hours. It wasn’t easy but, finally, after hours of encouraging a suffering Lucy who went through everything without complaining even once, there she was, their little Charlotte. All red and puffy, but still the most beautiful girl in the world. She had a head full of hair, definitely Lucy’s dark hair, but he could already see his nose on her. She was a perfect blend of both of them; a precious treasure they had created together. 

And just like that, all the stress and insecurities he had been feeling before vanished. Because he knew that with someone like Lucy by his side and a daughter as perfect as Charlotte was, everything would be great.


End file.
